1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sockets for electronic components and more particularly to a socket adapted to receive a mixture of integrated circuits and individual discrete components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In currently available discrete component and integrated circuit sockets, the circuit pins are forced against spring members in the socket thereby forming a conductive path between the mating pin and the socket member. The quality of this conductive path is entirely dependent on the material involved in the mating surfaces and the forces involved. Because circuit pin contact surface metallurgy has not been standardized for the industry and the amount of force that can be applied is limited by practical considerations, poor quality connections often result when devices are mounted in sockets.
Another limitation inherent in the design of the socket is its inability to serve as a combination socket for an integrated circuit and individual discrete electronic components. Sockets are generally made to mount one device of a specific configuration thereby preventing application flexibility from a single socket design.
Further limitations result because lead diameter of most discrete electronic components differ among themselves and with that of the typical integrated circuit lead thereby preventing a good electrical contact without breaking or permanently deforming the socket contact and certainly preventing the reuse of the socket to hold an integrated circuit after a discrete component was previously mounted therein.
Maximum packaging efficiency is not provided because, in the most common sockets for wrapped-wire terminations, the wrapped-wire is on one side of the mounting panel and the socket is on the other. Thus the wiring volume adds to the component volume, not to mention that it is often difficult and confusing to wire underneath the mounting board.
With the variable metallurgical content of the component terminals a solder termination is very desirable and in many instances mandatory to ensure a reliable circuit connection. With conventional socket arrangements, there is no means available to make a reliable solder connection between the component and the socket.
Finally, the current sockets are not capable of being used with automated circuit assembly equipment and in many instances require individual component insertion and wiring.